A New Master of The Cards
by Ling-Lee
Summary: This takes place when the Phatom of the Opera just came out. Sakura and Li are married and have 2 children. There maid Lily is a singer in the Phatom of the Opera. One day there maid Lily finds the Star book and opens it.What will happen now..


The New Master of the Clow

By: Mia Hindo

Disclaimer: I don't and most likely never will own Card Captor Sakura or the songs from The Phantom of the Opera the sing.

"Mrs. Kay." I said up the stairs. "I'm going to practice while everyone is gone. You can bring Baby Sakura and Xiao-Lee down if you want."

"Alright Lily." She yelled down from the nursery.

I walked in to the open ball room which had the piano. I pulled out my music and sat down. I start to sing and play along. I was practicing for The Phantom of the Opera which I played Meg and was Christine's understudy. I sang both part for now.

MEG  
Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were  
perfect!

I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is this new  
tutor?

CHRISTINE (abstracted, entering the dressing room)  
Father once spoke  
of an angel . . .  
I used to dream he'd  
appear . . .

Now as I sing,  
I can sense him . . .  
And I know  
he's here . . .  
(trance-like)

Here in this room  
he calls me softly . . .  
somewhere inside . . .  
hiding . . .

Somehow I know  
he's always with me . . .  
he - the unseen  
genius . . .

MEG (uneasily)  
Christine, you must have  
been dreaming . . .  
stories like this can't  
come true . . .

Christine, you're talking  
in riddles . . .  
and it's not  
like you . . .

CHRISTINE (not hearing her, ecstatic)  
Angel of Music!  
Guide  
and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!

MEG (to herself)  
Who is this angel?  
This . . .

BOTH  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange  
angel . . .  
I heard someone behind me. I turn around and Lady Sakura's oldest son who was my age was there. I stood up quickly and bowed.

"I'm sorry Master Kung-Lee. I was told no one but the nursemaid and I were home so I ask if I could practice…" I looked down.

"That's fine." He said looking at me. "I came down because I want to find out who was sing because I like there voice."

I blushed "Thank you."

"Now are you going to finish?"

"Oh you don't mind?"

"No I liked it."

My face grew redder my eyes where still looking at my feet. "I can sing better at a different song but I only play Meg so I'm not as good as Meiko Keno who plays Christine."

"Oh you must be the maid who sings in the theater."

I nodded. "The song I am good at needs a partner…. Can you sing?"

A light blush crossed his face. I relaxed a little seeing this.

"You don't have to."

"I will I think it would be cool."

I took the music and handed it to him. "Where it says Raoul you sing. That means you start."

"Don't you need this?"

"No I have practice for so long I do any more. Ready?"

He nodded.

I started to play. ((AN: For those of you who have never heard the son I'm going to put it here just for you! Aren't you special! ))

RAOUL((Kung-Lee))  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

CHRISTINE((Lily))  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

RAOUL((Kung-Lee))  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .

CHRISTINE ((Lily))  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

RAOUL((Kung-Lee))  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

CHRISTINE((Lily))  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .

BOTH((Kung-Lee and Lily))  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .

CHRISTINE((Lily))  
Say you love me . . .

RAOUL((Kung-Lee))  
You know I do . . .

BOTH((Kung-Lee and Lily))  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . .

(CHRISTINE((Lily)) starts from her reverie)  
CHRISTINE((Lily))  
I must go -  
they'll wonder where I am . . .  
waiting for me, Raoul!

RAOUL((Kung-Lee))  
Christine, I love you!

CHRISTINE ((Lily))  
Order your fine horses!  
Be with them at the door!

RAOUL ((Kung-Lee))  
And soon you'll be beside me!

CHRISTINE ((Lily))  
You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . .

I finished and blushed deeply. 'I just sang with Kung-Lee…' I thought to myself. That's every maid in the houses dream is for Kung-Lee to notice them.

I heard clapping from behind us. I turn around to see Lady Sakura.

"Oh Lady Sakura," I sweep in to a deep curtsy.

"Wonderful. You both make a wonderful team."

I rose from my curtsy and blushed. Not making eye contact with her I said.

"You flatter me Lady Sakura but I am not where near a wonderful singer as the ones I sing with."

"Ah, you are the child that sings with Meiko Keno and is her understudy."

I nodded. "Yes I am miss."

"We are going to see the play tonight. You are going to be sing are you not?"

"Only as a chorus girl unless something happens to Ms. Meiko."

"Well I hope you do wonderfully tonight. Come Kung-Lee you have to get ready."

"Good day Master Kung-Lee, Lady Sakura. I will see you both tonight."

I smiled and curtsied deeply as they left the room.

Did you guys like this first chapter? I hope you did. The next one isn't going to be as long as this one. I hope you all like the next one also. Tell me if you do so I'll write more to it. If you don't like it I won't write more.


End file.
